


The Best Kind Of Friends

by StarsOnThursday



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rekindling romance, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, theyre all idiots, tweek has some unresolved issues w/ coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOnThursday/pseuds/StarsOnThursday
Summary: Tweek needs to learn to share, Craig needs to learn to communicate, and Kenny? Kenny's got his own shit to deal with.





	The Best Kind Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from dodie's 'in the middle', which is a gr8 song about polyamory you should listen to it.
> 
> also god bless curly haired tweek

Work was, as always, fucking awful.

Two separate families brought in their fucking crying babies and teenagers skipping school decided to blast music from their phones. The espresso machine kept backing up, and on top of all of that, Tweek's boyfriend of thirteen years had feelings for someone else. Tweek was just about ready to start throwing mugs at people's heads.

Instead, he escaped to the back room, and sat down heavily in one of the cold, uncomfortable metal chairs. He ignored the buzzing of his phone, because the only people that texted him were Craig or Wendy, and he didn't feel like talking to either of them. But when his phone stopped buzzing the door creaked open and there Wendy stood, frowning.

"I'm on my break, Wendy." He interrupted her before she could even start talking, and dug his phone out of his pocket. I'm not back out there for another fucking," A quick glance down at his phone. "Seven minutes."

"Not why I'm here, but sure," She said, and she took the chair across from Tweek, the scraping of metal on the tiled floor making him wince. "What's wrong?"

"Just," Tweek ran his hand down his face. "Been a fucking shitty week."

"Oh, yeah?" Wendy challenged, one eyebrow raised and a grin on her lips. Tweek ground his teeth at the sight. "Stan's parents visited us, and his dad spent the whole time hinting about grandkids."

"Craig wants someone else." Tweek would be lying if he said he didn't get some sick satisfaction from the way Wendy's face fell. It was validating, somehow.

"Jesus," Wendy said, and her whole face changed, her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth opened in a silent little gasp. "I'm sorry."

"We've not broken up." Tweek looked down at his hands. There was dried blood on his nails from where he'd been picking at his skin earlier. "But he's been focused so hard on- on this other person that it seems like-"

"I'm fucking sorry," Wendy interrupted, raising her hand. "He cheated on you and you didn't break up with him?"

"He didn't cheat on me," He told her, voice harsher than it probably should have been. "He _told me_ about it."

"How do you know?" She asked, frowning.

"Because I fucking _know_ , Wendy," Tweek started. There was a whole rant at the tip of his tongue about how her relationship wasn't perfect either, and that she didn't even know Craig, but he kept it to himself. She didn't say anything to that, anyway, just leaned back in her chair, the shitty metal squeaking again.

"So, you've not broken up, but," She prompted expectantly, after a few beats of silence.

"It feels like," Tweek sighed. He checked his phone. Four minutes. "Like he's moving on. Like I just don't interest him any more."

"You said he _told you_ ," She repeated. "So you've talked about this?"

"Kind of." Craig had talked, and explained, and placated, and Tweek hadn't known what to say back.

"Either you did or you didn't, Tweek."

"He knows that I'm jealous," Tweek said, and he heard Wendy groan next to him. Checked his phone. Still four minutes. "To be honest with you, I don't know what to say. He doesn't want to break up, or change anything. But he wanted me to know, I guess."

"The weird thing is, I don't mind him having feelings for Kenny. Or anyone, I guess. But _I'm_ still here. I'm still," He picked at the ruined skin of his cuticles. He didn't even know if he was making sense, didn't know if he could when he wasn't sure how he was feeling himself. "I don't know. Do you get what I'm talking about?"

Wendy nodded, and Tweek seriously doubted that she was telling the truth. But he didn't feel like explaining anymore.

"Its been a shitty fucking day," He said, eyes closed and sighing.

"That it has," Wendy agreed, taking the hint.

It took hours of bullshit and passive-aggressiveness before he got to clock out and go home. Wendy had been keeping her eye on him, and that coupled with all the noise and the stress had given him an awful, pounding headache. He couldn't be bothered hanging his coat up in the cupboard, instead opening the door and just throwing it in. Craig would give him shit for that in the morning, but he did that every morning. It was almost routine.

Craig was already home, and he was spread out on the couch, his noodle limbs stretched out all over the place. He had his phone in his face but he put it away when Tweek walked into the room.

"Talking to Kenny?" Tweek asked, walking into to the room. Craig winced and shifted his gaze and Tweek didn't know whether his guilt was justified or not.

"Yeah," He said, and pulled out his phone to show Tweek the messages. Tweek wanted to look but he very purposely didn't. "He's telling me about one of his neighbours. Apparently she doesn't shower but always seems to be bringing people home."

"Gross, what the fuck," Tweek said, the corners of his lips pulling up. Craig just shrugged at him, looking equally as disgusted. He grunted when Tweek pushed his legs off the couch, but he just wrapped them around Tweek when he sat down instead.

"You didn't bring him back with you?" Tweek asked, and Craig turned his gaze down to the floor, like he'd done something wrong. Tweek grit his teeth.

"Nah," Craig said, and he swallowed, his voice low and quiet. "Didn't think it was, y'know. Appropriate. Or whatever."

"I don't want you to stop being friends with him," Tweek said, softly. "He's my friend, too."

"This is so fucked up," Craig said, still in that quiet voice, his eyes on the carpet so that Tweek couldn't see them. He reached forward and pushed Craig's hair back.

"Have you told him?" Tweek asked, and Craig glanced up to meet his eyes.

"No. And I don't want to," His voice was harsh, his words final. "And I don't want you to, either."

Tweek didn't understand. He remembered telling Craig he loved him the second he knew. But he supposed Craig's situation was more complicated than his. Craig was right. The whole situation was fucked up.

"It's not been just you and me for a while." Tweek said, but Craig seemed to ignore his attempts to lighten the mood. Brooding. Sulking.

"We spend every day together." He said. He pulled Tweek down so he had his head on Craig's chest.

"Yeah, after Kenny decides to leave." He hadn't been trying to make Craig feel guilty, but his eyes dropped back to the floor anyway, his jaw set.

"Stop talking about him," Craig said, and for a second he reminded Tweek of an angry teenager. Tweek winced. With a murmured 'sorry', he started to run his hands through Craig's hair. His arms strained at the angle but he kept going anyway.

"I've had a shitty day," Tweek said, when the silence had gone on too long. Craig hummed, eyes not opening.

"Tell me about it," He said.

\-----

Kenny was back the next day, his absence short-lived. Tweek wasn't surprised. Kenny practically lived with them both. They were in the kitchen when he came back from work, sat on the tiled floor like teenagers, with their heads resting against the counters and their eyes fixed on each other while Tweek stood in the doorway, watching. An outcast.

Craig looked transfixed, with his soft gaze and small, private smile. Between them were two bottles of cheap wine, both half empty, and Tweek imagined both of their lips stained red with it. His hands curled into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms.

"Tweek!" Kenny called out when he finally noticed him stood in the doorway, his smile toothy and wide like it always was. Tweek forced his hands to relax. He looked to Craig, who said nothing. "We saved some wine for you, come get drunk with us!"

"Really?" He asked, sitting down cross-legged in front of them. The three of them made a misshapen circle. "You're drunk already? Haven't you only been out of work for an hour?"

"Don't be an asshole," Kenny said, taking a swig from his bottle, and Craig snorted a laugh. "We're not drunk yet. But we're gonna be."

Craig shifted, moving closer to Tweek, pressing their thighs together and slinging an arm around his shoulders. Anchoring. Reassuring. Kenny was watching them, his eyes moving slowly back and forth between them until he met Tweek's eyes. He gave Tweek a soft smile, his eyes crinkling, and it made Tweek wonder if he _knew_.

"Oh, Jesus," Tweek said, when he took a swig from Craig's bottle, the wine burning his throat. "That's fucking awful." He took another drink anyway.

"Yeah, it's pretty nasty. But it was cheap, so," Kenny shrugged, tone light.

"Why wine?" Tweek asked. He hadn't pegged Kenny as the wine type.

"First thing we could get our hands on,"

"You that desperate to get drunk?" Tweek asked, motioning to the bottles, an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his gut. Craig's fingers touched the back of his hand, softly. Placating.

"Nah," Kenny said, smiling. "They had an offer on, and I'm not gonna say no to cheap booze."

"We did have three," Craig spoke up, and Tweek shifted in place to look at him. "One was for you, but Kenny gave it to a homeless woman."

"I didn't have any change on me," Kenny shrugged, defensive. He brought one of his hands up to his straw, and Tweek noticed the sparkly nail polish on his fingers. Kenny could be really cute when he wanted to be.

"God, this shit is nasty." He said, looking down at the bottle and wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah," Said Craig, taking a swig. "It really is."

None of them were drunk by the time Kenny was leaving, two bottles between the three of them wasn't enough for that, but Tweek definitely felt a little unsteady getting up. The two bottles were long finished, laying on the floor empty and clinking whenever someone nudged them with their feet. Kenny didn't move to pick them up, and Tweek thought it was a little fitting that he'd have to do it instead.

Craig kissed him as soon as the door closed behind Kenny, hard and rough and out of nowhere. Craig bumped Tweek's head against the wall with the force he pushed him back with, but Tweek still let himself be pulled into the bedroom, let himself be kissed and groped and undressed. Craig sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Tweek with him so that he straddled Craig's thighs. Tweek pushed Craig down, sliding his hands up over Craig's hipbones and into his shirt, pushing it up his chest until it was at his collarbones. He leaned forward just as Craig sat up, pulling his shirt off his head and throwing it.

Craig's fingers tugged at his hair, encouraging, until Tweek's kisses moved to his stomach, and then even further down. Craig's stomach dipped when Tweek swiped his tongue below the belly button. He sank down to the floor, his hands going up to unbutton Craig's jeans. He kissed and nipped at the tops of his hipbones while he did it, feeling Craig's hand run through his hair over and over again. He glanced up, wanting to know if Craig was watching him, to see his boyfriend staring down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Tweek asked, his lips moving against Craig's skin.

"You're going too slow." Craig's voice was rough and low. Tweek rolled his eyes, but he tugged harder at Craig's pants anyway, pulling them right down over his legs when he finally had them open.

Craig started kicking his jeans off as Tweek licked up his cock, taking the head into his mouth on the way back down. He felt Craig start beneath him, and he resisted the urge to grin, but slowly started moving downwards, his other hand coming up to stroke Craig's dick. Craig shifted, his body angling as he reached for the bedside table on the other side of the bed. Tweek didn't mind. He kept on taking Craig as far as he could into his mouth, ignoring his boyfriend's constant shifting. Craig pulled him up by his forearms, back onto the bed, where Tweek straddled his hips. Craig let out a low, keening sound when his hips met Tweek's.

"God, fuck," He whispered, his mouth open and his head thrown back, pushing up into Tweek's hips. Craig reached down and wrapped a fist around both their dicks as best he could, letting Tweek fuck his hand almost the second his fingers curled around them both. Craig was saying something, whispering to himself, but Tweek didn't know what it was. 

He remembered the bottles still in the kitchen and decided he didn't want to know.

He covered Craig's mouth with his hand, his other one clasped over Craig's thigh, fingers digging in and leaving marks. He thrust into Craig's hand, gasping. Tweek could feel the building heat in his gut, could feel Craig spasming underneath him as he moved faster, and leaned down until his forehead rested on Craig's collarbones. He could feel Craig's wet tongue on his hand as his boyfriend came.

Tweek pulled back, bit down on the junction of Craig's throat as he came. He could hear Craig's yell, could feel Craig's cum on his stomach from where their skin brushed. Could taste metal.

He fell back onto the bed slowly and looked over at Craig, chest heaving as he lay on his side, blood smeared over his collarbone. Tweek brought a hand up to his lips and found that there was blood on his mouth too.

"You okay?" He asked, and Craig nodded, not looking back. They lay there together, both of them coming down. Tweek stared at the ceiling. He couldn't forget the bottles in the kitchen.

"Were you thinking about him?" Tweek asked, and Craig started, his head whipping toward Tweek so fast Tweek was sure it must have hurt.

"What?" His voice was low and quiet.

"Kenny. Were you thinking about him?" Tweek very carefully kept any inflection out of his voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Craig asked, when too much time had passed.

"I'm not a fucking idiot," Tweek asked, surprised by the anger in his own voice. "The second he leaves you're all over me. Were you thinking about Kenny, or not?"

"No," Craig said, his voice hard. He didn't meet Tweek's eyes. "It's just a crush, Tweek. It'll pass."

Tweek didn't say anything, even though there was so much he wanted to say. He stared instead, and Craig couldn't seem to meet his eyes. Tweek wondered if that homeless woman had finished with that third bottle already.

"I'm," Craig started. Stopped. Ran his hands partway through his hair and left them there so Tweek couldn't see his face anymore. "I'm figuring it out."

"Figuring what out?" Tweek asked. His voice was harsher than he wanted it to be, and he knew he'd fucked up when Craig shook his head, frowning, and instead just curled into Tweek's side, his face hidden in Tweek's shoulder. Tweek had to physically stop himself from shouting out loud. Instead, he closed his eyes and let his boyfriend cling to him.

He wondered if Craig had ever been this vulnerable in front of Kenny. He wondered if Kenny had appreciated what it meant.

"You know, I'm okay with it if you want to ask him out." Tweek lied, and the seconds of silence afterwards were painful.

"Tweek-" Craig started, his tone warning, but Tweek cut him off.

"I'm not saying I want you to leave me, but I'm okay with sharing you if it makes you stop moping all the fucking time."

"I'm not moping," Craig said, frowning.

"Well, what the fuck are you doing then? Because it seems like moping to me."

"I'm-" Craig started, angrily, then interrupted himself, closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. "I'm not a cheater."

"I know," Tweek said. "But you're not happy, either." He ran a hand through Craig's hair and Craig opened his eyes, looking over at him. He didn't say anything, just stared, his cold bright eyes looking right through Tweek.

"Would being with Kenny make you happy?"

Craig took one long, shaky breath, then another and another. His fingers dug into Tweek's skin. Tweek's hands never left his hair.

"You'd be okay with that?" He asked, his voice just barely louder than a whisper as he buried his face in Tweek's chest. He sounded so hopeful that it made Tweek feel guilty. He  
found himself gearing up for the uncomfortable, gut-wrenching feeling of lying.

"Yeah," He said, and that was all he said, surprising himself with how steady his voice was. Craig said nothing else, just lay in Tweek's arms with his face hidden from view. Craig's hair felt soft in his hands. He loved how it felt when his fingertips brushed Craig's shoulder, his back, his waist.

"Let's go to sleep, babe," Craig said, breaking the silence, his breath hot on Tweek's skin. In the kitchen, two empty wine bottles lay abandoned.

\-----

Two weeks afterwards, after conversations and explanations between the three of them, Tweek sat with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, watching as his boyfriend got ready to go on a date with someone else.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Craig asked, even as he straightened his clothes. His hands were trembling just slightly, and something in it made Tweek smile, despite how fucking surreal the whole situation was.

"Just don't run away with him," Tweek said, and Craig let out a soft huff of laughter. "And I'll be fine."

He walked Craig to the door like a good boyfriend, and Craig kissed him and told Tweek he loved him, and then he was gone, leaving Tweek to worry and try to distract himself. 

He considered calling Wendy, but she didn't particularly like Craig, and he didn't think she'd be helpful. It occurred to him that maybe he should look at making new friends. Instead, he ended up googling 'my boyfriend has a boyfriend'. What he got didn't really help. A bunch of straight girls talking about being in love with gay men on yahoo answers, and BuzzFeed articles meant for teenagers about coming to terms with their sexuality.

Craig came home with fresh, purple bitemarks on his neck and a wide grin on his face that would look dopey on anyone else. The skin around Tweek's nails stung where he'd picked at the skin until it bled. He put a hand up to Craig's neck and his fingers bumped against Craig's skin. They left just the lightest trail of blood among Kenny's dark lovebites.

"So, what do you think?" Tweek asked, his thumb running along Craig's jawline. "You gonna run away with him?"

"Not just yet," Craig said. He pulled Tweek in close by his hips and hugged him tightly, holding him still and steady.

"I love you." He said, and it sounded like a _thank you_.

"I love you too," Tweek told him, wrapping his hand around the back of Craig's neck. _You're welcome._

\-----

Tweek sighed as he tied his work apron around his waist. He knew it was ridiculous considering his job, but he really, sincerely hoped that no one tried to talk to him. He hoped no one noticed how much more tired he seemed to be. Then again, he doubted anyone paid him much attention anyway.

He stood behind the counter, already frowning at everyone walking in. He knew that people needed their coffee in the morning, but Tweek was getting sick of seeing the same tired faces every single morning.

A customer Tweek recognised but who wasn't a regular approached the till, a man wearing a business suit and a frown, with a baby strapped to his chest. The baby was asleep but 

Tweek eyed them cautiously. Knowing his luck, that baby was gonna start screaming soon.

"A latte," The man said, looking down at his phone instead of at Tweek, and Tweek really, really hoped this guy wouldn't be a problem. "Quickly."

"Excuse me," Tweek said, and the man held up a fucking finger at him, not looking away from his phone, which wasn't demeaning at all.

" _Excuse me,_ " He said again, a little louder. Too loud apprently, because the baby on his chest woke up and - predictably - started screaming.

"What did you do that for?" The man shouted over his screaming child, and Tweek's hand tightened on the disposable cup until the lid popped off, and hot coffee spilled onto his hand. It was too much. The man was yelling, trying to be heard over the baby, and Tweek dropped the cup. It spilled out onto the floor, splashing up all over the place. His vision blurred, and he could feel his cheeks heating, the prickle in his nose that told him he was about to cry.

Over something so fucking stupid.

He didn't say anything as turned away, practically marching into the employee toilets. He locked himself in one of the stalls, and put his head in his hands. Being away from that man and his baby made the need for tears subside, but he wasn't sure whether he was alone and he didn't want anybody asking if he was okay. He wasn't, and he didn't want to talk about it.

He hated his fucking job.

He ripped the apron off his body and threw it to the ground, wiping his face roughly with his hands in a way he knew would leave big, angry red marks. He rushed out of the toilets and into the break room, where his bag and his jacket were. He ignored the looks his coworkers gave him, instead just slinging his bag over his shoulder and all but storming out. He could hear his own footsteps pounding against the wooden floor.

The man and the baby were gone by the time Tweek was leaving. He heard someone - probably Wendy - shouting after him as he left the shop. He let the door slam hard against the outside wall.

He was going home.

Tweek considered getting a taxi, but that would require talking to someone. He put his earphones in and picked the fastest song he had. A powerwalk would do him good. He's sure he looked murderous. No one on the street met his eyes and it suited him just fine.

Craig had Mondays off work, and he liked to sleep in. Considering Tweek hadn't been gone long, only a couple of hours, he'd probably find Craig still in bed. He wondered if he'd give Tweek shit for being home early when he was awake. He wondered if Craig would mind being woken up so Tweek could bury his face in his chest. He opened their apartment door as quietly as he could.

Tweek heard the moaning before he noticed the clothes littering the floor. He stopped in his tracks, his bag dangling from his hand, as he stood there listening to the squeaking of the bed. He didn't know why he hadn't considered that Kenny might be there.

He didn't know what to do with himself. His arms hung limply at his sides. He didn't think he could just sit around and tune the noise out but he also didn't want to just walk in there, uninvited and disturb them. So, he hitched his bag up onto his shoulder and walked right back out of the apartment.

He slammed the door a little too hard on his way out.

Tweek ended up back in the city, the soles of his feet hurting and feeling more exhausted than ever. He flopped down on a bench outside one of the more expensive stores, the ones with hundred dollar jackets just brazenly displayed in the window. He didn't check his phone, or do anything but sit, leaning back with his head tipped up, looking into the sky. He wondered if it was going to start raining on him.

Minutes passed. Tweek wasn't really sure how long he'd sat for, but eventually the shop door chimed, followed by the angry clicking of heels and a shadow falling over his face.  
Tweek was always a little in awe of how polished the assistants at fancy clothes shops were. Perfect uniforms, hair and makeup. It made them feel ethereal, somehow. Too perfect to be human.

"Listen," She started, her deep frown was the only thing marring her perfectly-made face. "You need to leave. You're keeping customers away."

"Right," He said, his teeth grinding together made his words sound forced. He moved to get up. He didn't want to talk to her or anyone. Leaving the warmth of his bed that morning had been a mistake. "Sorry."

"Hey, wait," The saleswoman said, her tone suddenly remorseful, her heels clacking on the pavement. "Are you okay?"

"No," Tweek said, standing up and going to leave. He was stopped by a small hand, with surprisingly short nails on his arm.

"Can I help at all?" The saleswoman asked.

"Probably not."

"Okay," She pulled him back so he was sat on the bench, like he hadn't said anything at all. "Wait here. Don't move."  
She darted back into the shop, and she was gone for a handful of minutes. Tweek considered just leaving, but as he was about to get up she wandered back out, a cup in her hands.

"Here," She said, as she handed it to Tweek, sitting down next to him.

"Sorry, I don't take drinks from strangers." Tweek said. Her face went red, and he almost regretted saying it.

"I could drink some of it first if it'll make you feel better?" She asked tentatively. Tweek shook his head and handed it back to her.

"I appreciate it, but no thanks," He said, and she frowned.

"Okay," She said as she set the cup on the ground. "I'm Bebe."

"Tweek," Tweek said, watching as Bebe's frown deepened. He was used to it. He knew he had a weird name.

"So what's up?" She asked, perking up next to him.

"You don't have to sit here with me," Tweek said, but Bebe just smiled.

"I know," She said.

"I've just had a shitty day, that's all," Tweek said.

"It's not even noon," Bebe replied. "What happened?"

"I fucked up at work and I might have lost my job. And my boyfriend has a new boyfriend and I walked in on them having sex,"

"Wow," Bebe said, drawing the word out. "I'm so sorry. That's awful."

"Yeah," Tweek said. "So I'm just gonna feel sorry for myself for a while."

"That's fair," Said Bebe. She looked awkward, like she didn't know what to say. "Can I help?" She asked again.

"Probably not."

"My last boyfriend cheated on me too," She said, he voice quieter. Tweek winced.

"He's not actually," He gestured vaguely in the air. "Cheating."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him I was okay with him dating this other guy,"

"Erm," Bebe started. She had one eyebrow arched, and Tweek did not like the feeling of being judged. "Why?"

"He was unhappy," Tweek said. "I just want him to be happy."

"Shouldn't he be _happy_ with you?" She asked, and Tweek winced again. "Fuck, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

"It's okay."

"No, really-"

"It's fine," Tweek said. He wasn't sure he wanted to be part of this conversation anymore, so he moved to stand up.

"Wait," Bebe said as he started walking away. "Let me give you my phone number."

"Why?"

"In case you need a stranger to talk to."

He wondered what Craig was doing. He wondered if him and Kenny were done yet or if they were going in rounds. He hoped not. He had to sleep in that bed.

He wanted to go home. He didn't want to be around anyone anymore.

"Thanks," He said, putting Bebe's number in his phone, knowing he was never going to call her.

\-----

It was on his way home that he noticed the corkboard, filled with personal advertisements, job offers and the occasional sheet of paper with just a curse word or something vulgar on it.

The papers that stood out to him the most were the most obnoxious ones on the board, leaflets printed on neon paper with a big, clipart piano on the top, reading WANTED - PIANO TEACHER in maybe the most flashy, awful font Tweek had ever seen. He supposed, though, it was effective. It had definitely caught his attention.

Whoever it was that had made these was offering $30 per lesson, which was pretty fucking decent for piano lessons. It was at their house, though, which meant there was a definite possibility this was a murderer looking to trap unsuspecting piano players. He pulled one of the many, many bright leaflets off the board, folding it up and putting it in his pocket for some stupid, hopeful reason, and he set off home.

Kenny was gone by the time he got back, and Craig didn't bring it up, so neither did Tweek.

He didn't know if he was _supposed_ to. He didn't know if it was okay to.

But Craig didn't say anything about it, so neither did Tweek.

Tweek didn't look in the bedroom at all until he and Craig went to bed. They didn't have sex. Tweek didn't know whether he actually wanted to or not, and if he did it was for the wrong reasons. So he told himself that he didn't.

\-----

Tweek woke up in the wee hours of the morning. Or rather, something woke him up. The room was dark, and still, and Tweek's heavy eyes were slowly adjusting.

There was a figure stood next to Craig's side of the bed.

Tweek felt the bed dip next to him, and when the figure moved closer, he found it was Kenny, kneeling over Craig in their bed. They were kissing, all of a sudden, and Tweek could see their tongues tracing the inside of each other's mouths.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. He wanted to get up and out of the bed, distance himself from whatever the fuck was going on, but he couldn't move at all. He tried to twitch his fingers, turn his head, close his eyes, and none of it worked, forcing him to watch the other two in his bed.

The worst part about all of it was that he was hard. He could feel it, hot and pulsing, and Tweek knew, somehow, that whatever was keeping him held down would let him move if he decided to touch himself. He didn't.

Kenny was shuffling up Craig's torso, his knees on either side of his chest, and Tweek watched as he pressed his dick to Craig's lips. Tweek wondered whether Craig could move, whether Kenny had taken that from both of them. Then, Craig raised his hands to Kenny's hips and wrapped his mouth around the dick in his face and Tweek realised it was only him.

Kenny started to shallowly fuck Tweek's boyfriend's face, one hand twisting in his black hair, pushing and pulling. Tweek watched from the side, unable to do anything else, watching Craig's red cheeks hollow around the wet dick sliding between his lips.

His own cock twitched, as he watch Craig's dark eyes flick up to Kenny's face, pleading, and in return Kenny fucked Craig's face harder and harder.

Tweek let out a breathless, quiet whimper without meaning to, and Craig didn't seem to notice, but Kenny's gaze snapped down to meet Tweek's, and he gave a grin, his eyes hooded and his face flushed. He bit his bottom lip, holding Tweek's gaze, and he made a show of thrusting down into Craig's mouth, his hips rolling.

He reached down, a wicked smile on his face that looked out of place on him, and he pulled Tweek's head closer to his hip, pressing the side of his face to it, so he had a better view of Craig with another man's cock in his mouth.

Craig had his eyes shut tightly, tears pooling in the corners, while he continued to try and suck at the intense pace Kenny was punishing his mouth with. Tweek didn't even know if Craig knew he was there.

Tweek was finding it harder and harder to ignore the pulsing of his cock, heavy between his legs. He wanted to just give in and enjoy what Kenny was doing to Craig. But as soon as he was about to let his fingers curl around his own cock, _finally_ , Craig was gone. He disappeared, like he'd never been there at all.

And Tweek didn't have time to be confused, because in the blink of an eye, he found himself in Craig's place, on his back with Kenny's leaking dick in his face and fingers gripping his hair.

He managed to squeeze his eyes shut just before he was hit in the face with Kenny's come, hot on his skin. It didn't stop, coming in spurts until finally, Kenny let out a deep, satisfied sigh and lifted himself off Tweek entirely.

Back in his bedroom in the real world, Tweek woke up silently, his eyes wide on the bedroom ceiling. He looked over to find Craig where he'd left him, on his side of the bed, sleeping peacefully, and Kenny was nowhere to be seen. Tweek let out a ragged sigh, resting his forearm over his eyes and doing his best to ignore his still-throbbing dick. He hadn't come, in the dream or in real life.

Fuck.

He got up slowly, doing his best not to wake Craig up, and headed into the bathroom. His whole body was slick with sweat and it made his stomach churn. He could still feel the phantom sensation of come sticking to his face.

In the shower in the dead of the morning, Tweek wrapped his hand around his dick and fucked his fist slowly. He deliberately didn't think of anything at first, just concentrated on the slide of his wet hand on his heated skin, but it wasn't long until thoughts of Craig, all of his go-to fantasies, started seeping into his head.

Craig on his knees, with his perfect lips wrapped around Tweek's dick. Tweek rubbed his thumb into the slit of his dick and pretended it was Craig's tongue. He let out heavy breaths as a slow, burning pleasure lit him up, his other hand coming up to scrape his nails over his nipple.

There was phantom pair of hands on him, which wasn't odd. Sometimes, faceless men joined Craig in fucking Tweek silly. The hands moved over his chest, running down until they were gripping his ass. Someone's dick, hot against his skin, rubbed between his ass cheeks.

Kenny dug his fingers into Tweek's skin, and bit into his throat.

Tweek's eyes snapped open, but the hand on his dick didn't still. He didn't think it could, not when he was so desperate. The pleasure was spreading through his body, into his thighs and his chest, and it gathered in his belly.

He closed his eyes again, and suddenly he was naked between two bodies, and this time it was him taking Craig into his mouth, while Kenny sat on his knees behind him. Craig tugged at Tweek's hair while Kenny grabbed his ass, spreading him apart and sliding his dick in to Tweek's body.

In the shower, Tweek let out a sharp breath, the hand that had been on his nipple coming down to rub his wet fingers against his hole. The hand on his dick moved faster and faster as Craig and Kenny did, until they were both slamming into him from either end.

He felt the heat in his belly, his thighs tingling and struggling to hold him up as Kenny and Craig both punished him. Kenny held his head back with a tight grip on his hair as Craig came down his throat, and in the shower Tweek himself came with a yell, coming onto the glass wall.

\-----

Kenny was in his living room again.

He and Craig got off work an hour earlier than Tweek, and he'd gone home with Craig every single night for the past week. As if spending the day with Craig at work wasnt enough for Kenny fucking McCormick, he had to start barging his way into Tweeks home life as well.

It probably wouldn't bother Tweek as much if Craig ever bothered asking, or even just telling him, that he was bringing his new boyfriend over. Tweek's friend. Tweek had started feeling like an unwanted third wheel in his own home, an inconvenience, and he hated it.

Tweek flopped down on the spare chair, which was meant to be reserved for guests, and immediately pulled out his phone. The conversation had stopped the second he walked through the door. Like Tweek had ruined their fun just by being there. He ground his teeth together.

_To: Bitchtits_  
From: Me  
hey i know we literally just got off work but do you wanna get drinks or something? my apartments a little cramped 

He could almost feel the other two in the room looking over at him, but every time he glanced up at them, they looked away. Tweek grit his teeth, and ignored the impulse to shout. If they wanted him gone, they could tell him themselves.

"Tweek-" Craig started, but the buzzing of Tweek's phone interrupted him.  
_From: Bitchtits_  
To: Me  
sure thing. give me like an hour to get ready?  
or just come over  
stan's home though

"I'm going out," He said, already grabbing his beanie and his jacket. It was satisfying, leaving before they could tell him to.

"Where to?" Craig asked, frowning. Kenny watched him shove his beanie over his head with an unreadable look on his face, saying nothing.

"Over to Wendy's. We're gonna be drinking," Tweek said, throwing his jacket on over his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Craig and Kenny share a glance. His poor teeth hurt from how hard he was grinding them.

"I'll see you two later, then, okay?" Kenny would probably still be there when he got back.

"Seeya later, Tweek." Kenny said, with what was clearly a forced smile on his face.

"Yeah. Be safe, honey," Craig said, still frowning, his voice distant. Tweek said his goodbyes and shut the door behind him with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

Wendy's apartment wasn't far away, only about a half an hour walk, and Tweek stuck in his earphones and ignored everyone and everything until he saw the building. She lived in one of those tall apartment buildings, each floor with about ten apartments in a row. Tweek took the stairs at the side of the building. If there was one thing that had remained consistent in his life, it was his hatred of elevators.

Glorified death machines, all of them.

"Ugh!" He shouted, the second she opened the door for him. She had a beer waiting for him, like the saint she was, and she practically pushed the bottle into his hand.

"Tell me about it," She said, sitting down on her nice leather couch and pulling Tweek down by his elbow so he sat next to her. She had heated rollers in her hair and they bobbed when she moved.

"He's fucking always there, Wendy," He said, waving his hands around like that would help get his point across. "I know they're all happy or whatever, so I haven't said anything, and I'm trying to be supportive. But he's fucking-" Tweek cut himself off, throwing his free arm up into the air. "I miss my boyfriend, y'know?"

Tweek looked over to see Stan at the other side of the room, staring at something on his phone, head in one hand.

"Hi, Stan," Tweek said, quickly. Stan raised one hand in greeting, never looking up from his phone.

"I don't know, maybe you need to give them some space?" Wendy said, taking a drink from her bottle.

"I'm trying! But it's so hard when they're literally always in my fucking living room," Tweek was talking louder than he really needed to, but he didn't really care. "Or fucking in my bedroom."

Wendy stood up, walking over to the floor-length mirror near Stan, and started unravelling her curls, her pretty, sharp red nails sliding through her hair.

"Well, have you tried talking to Craig about it?" She asked, and Tweek sighed.

"I don't want to ruin this for him," Tweek said. "He was so miserable before and I don't want him going back to that because of me."

"So, you're just gonna not talk about it ever?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to frown at him.

"I will," Tweek said, with a sigh, as Wendy added some finishing touches to her make up. "When it's all less intense."

"You could talk to Kenny instead?" She said. Stan sat up in the chair next to her, a frown on his face.

"Wait," He started. "Are you talking about Kenny McCormick?"

"How'd you know?" Tweek asked, frowning.

"He's been a good friend of mine since we were kids. Been talking about getting together with a dude who already has a boyfriend." He said, looking between Wendy and Tweek.

"And you didn't think that sounded familiar?" Wendy asked, her voice a little harsher than Tweek thought was necessary.

"Well, I don't know," Said Stan, defensive. "I thought he was doing that fucking sugar baby thing again."

"Is this the same guy that set fire to that basketball and burned his hands trying to dunk it?" Wendy asked.

"No, that was someone else." Stan told her.

"So, which one am I thinking of?" She asked.

"Wendy, oh my god, you've met Kenny before."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Wait, hold on," Tweek interrupted them. "What does _he_ think of all this, then?" 

Stan's mouth pulled back into a grimace, and Tweek knew right then he wasn't getting an answer.

"Sorry, Tweek," He started. "It's not really my place to say."

"But you're gonna tell Kenny about this?" Wendy asked, turning to face Stan, her hair swinging around as she moved her head.

"I mean," Stan shrugged exaggeratedly, like he was telling someone very stupid something very obvious. "Yeah, if it comes up."

"What the fuck, Stan," Tweek started, at the same time that Wendy rolled her eyes at him. "I thought we were friends."

"We are, but-"

"So why won't you tell me?" Tweek asked.

"You know what," Stan said, throwing his arms up. "I just won't say anything to anyone. How does that sound?"

"Sure," Tweek conceded. It was better than Kenny knowing his business. "I still wanna know, though,"

"Well, you can't," Stan said, clearly annoyed. He went back to his phone screen, ignoring the rest of the room.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Wendy said, breaking the brief silence. She took another drink from her beer bottle.

"You nearly ready?" Tweek asked.

"Just about," Wendy replied, fluffing her hair up with her nails. She sprayed herself with perfume and grabbed her little black clutch bag, her favourite one that she liked to show off.

"You feel like going to the Orange?" Tweek asked, already knowing what she'd say. It was their go-to spot and they were both sick of it.

"Sure," Wendy sighed. "But we're gonna have to find somewhere new to go eventually,"

Stan didn't move, or speak, again until they were leaving. He grabbed Tweek's elbow as he was walking out the door.

"Hey, um," He started. "Still not gonna tell you Kenny's private business, before you get your hopes up. But you should talk to him. You might be surprised by what he has to say."

Tweek just nodded, sensing he wasn't going to get anything else out of Stan.

The Orange Place was a club on the outskirts of the city, that him and Wendy had been going to for years. The staff recognised them and they had a booth that was known by everyone as theirs. Tweek liked the familiarity and knew he could mostly trust the people there, but he was getting bored with the exact same things, exact same faces, every time he and Wendy went out.

"Everyone here knows my business, I hate it," Wendy said as they walked through the doors. Tweek shushed her and she pinched his arm for it.

"You go and sit down and I'll get drinks," She said. Tweek looked over and found their booth, predictably, empty. Waiting for them. Creepy. He slid into his side of it, the familiar worn leather squeaking at him, and pulled out his phone. No texts from Craig. Tweek couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not.

By the time Wendy came back and put a drink down in front of Tweek, he'd already worked himself back up into a bad mood.

"Oh no," Wendy said, sitting down across from him. "What now?"

"He's not texted. Or called. Or anything."

"I mean, he's probably pretty busy right now," She said, waggling her eyebrows at him. Tweek scowled.

"I walked in on them the other week," He admitted, watching as Wendy's eyes went wide.

"What, really?" She asked, too loud for Tweek's comfort. "You saw them?"

"Well, no," Tweek said, taking a big gulp of whatever fruity drink Wendy had gotten for him. "I didn't _see_ them. They were in the bedroom and I was in the hall."

"What did you do?"

"Walked out. I kinda got-"

"You didn't think about joining in?" Wendy asked, one eyebrow arched.

"No!" Tweek shouted, loud enough to attract the attention of the people around them. Then, much quieter: "No, of course not. That's not how this works,"

"Who says?" Said Wendy, unfazed by the people looking over at them.

"I- All of us," Tweek said, feeling restless, agitated, all of a sudden. "All three of us."

"So you've talked about it?" Wendy asked. "About threesomes?"

"No," Tweek took another large gulp of his drink. "It never came up."

"So then what's-"

"Listen, just," Tweek started. He didn't _want_ to talk to Craig about threesomes with him and his boyfriend. It was weird just thinking about it. Tweek's vision flashed briefly with his dream of Kenny, and he shuddered. "Drop it. Alright?"

Wendy sighed out her nose, and looked at Tweek with a frown.

\-----

"Craig!" He shouted, struggling with the arms of his jacket. "Craig!"

Craig came out of the bathroom, the warm yellow light spilling out into the dark hallway, toothbrush in his mouth. He smiled when he saw Tweek, small and affectionate, and walked over and to grab the back of Tweek's jacket, helping him wriggle out of it.

"You have a good time at Wendy's?" Craig asked, tone soft even with a toothbrush impeding his speech. It probably wouldn't be that soft if Tweek were sober.

"We went to the Orange," Tweek told him, while Craig lifted a hand to his cheek, his thumb rubbing a spot on his face. He threw his jacket on the ground in the coat cupboard and Craig rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Where'd you get this?" Craig asked, rubbing at Tweek's cheek more insistently. Tweek hummed at him questioningly. "This lipstick mark."

"Oh," Tweek said, winding his arms around Craig's middle and burying his face in his chest. "Creepy guy hit on Wendy, so she pretended I was her boyfriend."

Craig just grunted in response, wrapping his arms around Tweek's shoulders.

"Did you have fun without me?" Tweek asked, pulling back to look up at Craig. Craig took the toothbrush out of his mouth and sighed.

"Don't be like that, Tweek." Craig groaned. He loosened his grip on Tweek but Tweek held on tighter.

"Like what?" Tweek really didn't appreciate that, the implication that he'd been causing Craig grief with his pesky emotions.

"You've been acting really weird," Craig cut himself off, shaking his head. His voice softened. "Never mind. Let's talk about it when you're sober."

"What if I wanna talk about it now?" Tweek asked, tightening his hold on Craig when his boyfriend tried to unwrap his hold. Tweek knew it was childish, and he didn't fucking care.

"Can't do that when you're drunk." Craig managed to pry Tweek's arms off him, but Tweek followed him into the bathroom as he put his toothbrush away.

"You're replacing me with Kenny," He said, stood in the middle of the bathroom. Craig turned around, frowning at him.

"In the morning," He said, his voice gentler than Tweek had expected it to be.

"Am I boring now?"

Craig crossed the room to stand in front of Tweek, and put his hands on Tweek's shoulders, his fingers digging in.

"You're drunk, is what you are," He said. Tweek felt the tingling of tears behind his eyes.

"So yes," Tweek's jaw tightened. Craig sighed at him, and that only made it worse. His poor, aching teeth.

"No, you're not," Craig said when Tweek tried to turn away. "You're not boring. What made you think that?"

"Why is it never just us anymore?"

Craig seemed lost for words. He pulled Tweek into his chest and held him there firmly.

"I'm not replacing you." He said. Then: "Let's go somewhere tomorrow,"

"We have work," Tweek reminded him, his voice small. Craig smelled like mint, and Tweek had only just noticed.

"We can figure it out in the morning," Craig said, pressing a kiss to Tweek's hair. "I'm sorry, babe," He said.

When they finally did fall into bed together, Tweek practically dragged Craig across the bed so he could curl up against him, exhausted suddenly. Craig didn't complain. He just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

\-----

They went into the heart of the city the next day by train, sitting side by side with their arms around each other's waists.

Tweek couldn't stop his leg from bouncing, or stop himself smiling, and if it annoyed Craig -which it probably did - then he didn't say anything. They'd both called in sick that morning, and Tweek's boss had been more sympathetic than he'd expected her to be. Considering the day before, she must have thought he was in the middle of a meltdown or something.

The last time he'd dropped everything to spend the day with Craig had been back when he lived with his foster family, and he'd skip school to spend the day in the city instead. His grades were shit. He skipped a lot.

"I feel like a stupid kid again." He said, and he could hear the excitement in his own voice.

"Me too." Said Craig. He didn't smile, but he squeezed Tweek closer.

"You got anything special in mind?" Tweek asked, settling against Craig's side, the hand resting on his hip coming up to play with his dark hair.

"Not really," Craig said. "Was thinking we could explore. Not been in the city for a while." He hesitated, took a deep breath. "And, uh," He cut himself off.

"You wanna talk about last night?" Tweek asked, voice quiet.

"Yeah," Craig said, giving Tweek another squeeze. Grounding himself, maybe. They were practically in each other's laps by the time the train arrived in the station. It got them some dirty looks from some of the people around them, but they went ignored.

The train station had changed so much since Tweek was a teenager. What had been rusted metal and wooden stairs and sour-faced staff was now big glass windows and sliding doors and electronic ticket dispensers.

"It's so different," Tweek said, grabbing on to Craig's hand.

"We're not kids anymore," Craig said, like he was making an observation, as he pulled Tweek along.

The outside was much the same. Where there had been simple brick buildings, there were now big glass apartments and offices. Tweek thought about what it must be liked to wake up to floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked an entire fucking city, to sit on a balcony way up high and just watch everyone running around like ants underneath.

"Would you ever wanna live somewhere like this?" He asked Craig.

"Maybe," Craig shrugged. "But I like our shitty little flat."

Their shitty little flat was fine. Comfy. Convenient. Boring. Briefly, Tweek wondered what Kenny would think of moving to the city, but he shook that thought off. Tweek put an arm around Craig's waist as they walked (there was no way he'd ever get his arm around Craig's shoulders. The boy was a tree) and Craig checked his phone every now and then, smiling down at the screen.

"S'that Kenny?" Tweek asked, trying to get a peek. Craig tilted the screen down so he could see.

"Yeah, he's asking why I'm not in work," Craig said, grinning. "Telling me about some weird shit they got with the new stock."

"Like what?"

"I asked but he just started listing sex toys," Craig said, and he looked fond, putting his phone away. "Asshole."

The two of them walked through the city, taking in all the ways it had changed, Tweek with a good degree of wonder and Craig with nothing but indifference, until they reached a little hidden garden area that was mostly abandoned, except by people in business suits having their lunch. They sat on a little bench way in the back, in a comfy little spot where they could watch everyone else without being watched themselves. They sat there a lot when they were teenagers, two out-of-place looking kids with their ripped jeans and gross, unwashed hair.

Surprisingly, it was Craig who talked first.

"You've felt really," Craig started, straight to the point. "Distant, lately."

"Of course I do. I can never get you alone anymore," Tweek said, just a little bitter. Craig blinked at him for a moment, frown still on his face.

"You don't like that I'm dating Kenny," He said, voice low.

"No," Tweek said. "That's not it. I-"

"So, what is it, then?" Craig asked, sounding annoyed all of a sudden. His frown was deeper, and he turned his whole body on the bench so he was facing Tweek.

"I don't know how to get you back when I can't even fucking breathe without Kenny being there," He looked away from Craig, not wanting to see his face change. "Its like youve gotten tired of me."

"Babe, I'm not tired of you," Craig said. "This thing with Kenny is brand new, and I've- I guess I just got my priorities fucked up. Just been a while since anything new has happened."

"Do you think we need to get out more?" Tweek asked. "Maybe we've been cooped up in our shitty flat, just the two of us, for too long? Maybe we're boring."

"I'm okay with that," Craig said.

"I'm not," Tweek replied. "Not if it means we're, I don't know, stagnant?"

"Yeah, you've got a point," Craig said after a few seconds of silence. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"Maybe just, this?" Tweek asked, and Craig looked over at him. "We were both so excited to be doing something fun on the train, right? Maybe every now and then, we just need to do something _new_?"

"Yeah," Craig said. He took one of Tweek's hands into both of his, playing with his fingers. "So, this isn't about me and Kenny?"

"I think I'm jealous," Tweek said, and Craig snorted.

"Yeah, I guessed that," He said, grinning. Then, more seriously, he asked: "Have I been a shitty boyfriend?"

"No," Tweek said, even though his first instinct was to say _yes_. "I wasn't communicating."

"I wasn't either," Craig said, and he let go of Tweek's hands to throw an arm over his shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing his face into Tweek's hair. Tweek couldn't see his face anymore. "I was kinda scared you were gonna leave,"

"Really? We've been together fucking twelve years."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm allowed to be worried about shit, Tweek,"

"So what made you want to talk about it now?" Tweek asked.

"Kenny. I told him you were being distant and he said I should talk to you."

"Why didn't you just talk to me instead?" He asked between grit teeth, and Craig pushed him back gently to look up at him, a disappointed slant to his face.

"Don't pretend you haven't been talking to Wendy about all this instead of me," He said, one eyebrow raised. Tweek looked away, his cheeks heating up. "Sometimes it's just nice to have a second opinion."

"What did he say?"

"Just that I should talk to you. He said maybe you were going through some shit," Craig said. "And, by the way, he knows you're acting weird _because_ of him."

"Don't break up with him," Tweek said, and Craig raised his eyebrows at him. "Like, I don't know if you were actually going to, but don't do it because of me."

"I'm not," Craig said, with a wry little smile. "I've been so fucking selfish lately."

"I don't think you're selfish," Tweek said, and Craig hummed.

"Neither does Kenny," He said. He raised a hand to run through Tweek's curls. "You feeling better now?"

"I guess," Tweek said.

"You guess?"

"I want to try this 'going out more' thing. We're only twenty-six, we're way too young to be boring," Tweek said.

"I guess you're right," Craig said. He raised Tweek's hand to his lips.

"Do you love him?" Tweek asked. "Kenny?"

Craig didn't answer for a while, just squeezed Tweek's hand where it rested between them.

"Maybe," He said. Tweek hummed his disapproval.

"Not like you to cop out of a direct question like that," He said. Craig huffed with laughter.

"Probably," He amended, which Tweek took to mean _yes_.

\-----

"Have I really been hostile?" Tweek asked, on their way back to the train station. He thought he'd been doing so well keeping it under control. They turned the corner, taking the shortcut between the back of a big, imposing church and a run-down old apartment building. The sun was setting and soft orange light was bouncing off Craig's face.

He was so handsome. Tweek was so lucky.

"Yeah," Craig said, sounding a little incredulous, like it was obvious. Obvious to everyone but Tweek. "You've been snapping and glaring at nothing all week. It's scary."

"Shit," Tweek said, his middle finger picking at the skin of his thumbnail. "I'm sorry."

They were alone in the alleyway.

"So-" Craig started, but Tweek interrupted him by gripping his shoulders and pressing their lips together. Craig kissed him back immediately, his hands moving down to grip Tweek around his middle.

Tweek walked them backwards until he couldn't anymore, and he was pressing Craig back into the stone wall of the church. He felt Craig grin against his lips. He pressed his palms to Craig’s hips, pushing back into the wall, keeping him still while he squatted down in front of him.

“Babe, really?” Craig asked, sounding disbelieving and breathless suddenly. But he was smiling. Tweek pressed his face into the dip of Craig's hipbone and grinned. "Right now?"

“Absolutely.”

One hand slid down from where it was digging into Craig's shoulder, instead fumbling with the front of his pants to find the zip. Craig helped him out, and undid the button of his jeans hastily. Tweek hooked his fingers into his boyfriend's underwear and pulled it down just enough that he could take out his already hardening cock. He licked one long stripe up Craig’s cock, relishing in the small sound his boyfriend made. He kept going, licking from base to tip then back again, until Craig was hard and thrusting into the air, trying to find friction against anything.

Tweek pulled back, circled the head of Craig's cock with his tongue a few times until Craig _whined_ at him, and, with a grin, Tweek finally took Craig's cock into his mouth.

He looked up to find Craig had his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. He had one arm up in front of his face, biting into the sleeve of his jacket, muffling the sounds he made as he gave weak little thrusts into Tweek’s waiting mouth. Tweek sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks as he took Craig into his mouth as fast as he could go. Eventually, it didn’t matter that Craig was muffling himself, because his cries became louder and louder until the fabric in his mouth was completely useless. His hand slapped the back of Tweek’s head, seemingly without thinking about it, his fingers tangling in Tweek’s hair.

Tweek brought one hand up to wrap his fingers around Craig’s cock, moving opposite his mouth, while the other slid into the back of Craig’s pants, the tip of his index finger tracing Craig’s hole. With a particularly loud, muffled cry, Craig pulled Tweek’s head forward as far as it would go as his cum filled Tweek’s mouth.

Tweek pulled back as soon as Craig’s grip relaxed. He heard Craig give a soft, breathless laugh from above him, right before he sank down against the wall, ending up with his ass on the floor, right in front of where Tweek was still squatting in front of him.

Craig’s eyes raked over him, his lips quirking when he spotted Tweek’s erection through his jeans. Lazily, he reached out, tugging Tweek forward by his belt loops, until Tweek was on his knees between Craig’s legs, his jeans still undone.

Tweek leaned forward, slid a hand around Craig’s neck while he pushed their lips together. Craig didn’t waste any time, one hand sliding down into Tweek’s underwear while his other hand tugged at the front of his jeans. Tweek’s mouth moved from Craig’s lips over his jawbone and down to his throat, where he kissed and sucked and licked and _bit_ while Craig pulled his cock out.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Craig said, unprompted, while his thumb rubbed the slit of Tweek’s dick. Tweek shuddered, thrusting up into Craig’s fist while his fingers dug into his shoulders and he pushed his face into Craig’s collarbone. Craig went slowly, tangled his fingers in Tweek’s hair and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his head. But Tweek didn’t want chaste and slow. He reached down with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Craig’s and tightening his hold on his cock. He lifted his head and bit into the soft skin of Craig’s neck, hard.

He groaned when Craig took his hands off him completely, only to find fingertips digging into his sides hard, flipping him around so his back was against Craig’s chest. Craig laughed at the sound of shock Tweek made, his lips sucking at Tweek’s neck as his hand gripped Tweek’s dick again, this time moving quickly over him as Tweek arched into Craig’s shoulders, overwhelmed with the sudden sensation.

He wasn’t aware how much noise he was making until Craig’s hand came up to cover his mouth. Tweek buried his forehead into the crook of Craig’s neck, breathing heavy as he let the sensations wash over him, his toes curling in his shoes and his whole body shifting, like his limbs didn’t know where to rest under the stress of so much sensation. There was a telltale tingling in his thighs, a tightness in his lower belly that grew and grew until he came with a yell that Craig’s hand muffled.

Craig fumbled around in his pocket. His bony shoulders pressed into Tweek’s back and Tweek groaned at being pushed around. Craig just laughed, pulling out a packet of tissues and cleaning his hand off. He went to throw it on the ground but Tweek put a hand over his.

“Wait,” He said, and Craig looked over at him with an eyebrow quirked. “Burn it.”

“This again?” Craig asked, rolling his eyes.

“Just fucking humour me, okay?” Tweek asked, and Craig shook his head, but he reached back into his pocket anyway. He took out a lighter, before he brought the flame to the soiled tissue on the ground.

They were almost late for their train, running through the doors as they were shutting. It got them some dirty looks from a little group of old women, but neither of them cared. 

They had to stand, huddled together. The only seats available were single ones next to strangers and both of them would rather stay standing than not sit together.

Tweek's phone was buzzing in the back of his pocket, and he fished it out to find that he had two missed calls from Kenny, hours apart, and a text he'd just gotten that said _hey can you call me when you get home? i need to talk to you_.

"What's that about?" He asked, when Tweek put his phone away without replying. Tweek shot him a heatless glare.

"I don't know," He said, even though he had a pretty good idea. Stan was a fucking traitor and Tweek was going to kill him. It didn't take long to get home. Craig's trainers squeaked with the water in them, the rain coming out of nowhere and getting heavier with every passing second.

\-----

Tweek had promised Kenny over the phone that they'd meet up. He'd called him later in the night, after he'd built up the courage. And after Craig had sent him pointed look after pointed look.

They met for lunch around noon the next day. Tweek was buying, so Kenny was naturally looking for the most expensive place he could get into in his hoodie and jeans.

"Is this really fucking necessary?" Tweek asked, after the fifth time Kenny suggested somewhere and then changed his mind.

"It's completely necessary," Kenny said, still looking around, like he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. "Like I'm _not_ gonna milk this. Please."

They ended up in a cafe, a fancy one with display cases filled with orante-looking cakes that Tweek wondered if he'd ever be able to make himself, or even afford, and a fucking tea menu. A whole menu just for different teas. Both of them looked completely out of place, sat at their little table in the corner, in a room full of people in nice, fancy clothes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tweek could see Kenny tugging at his jacket and his shirt, shoulders hunched forward.

"So," Kenny started, when they were sat facing each other, but then didn't say anything else. Just looked over at Tweek. Waiting.

"You don't seem to be taking this very seriously." Tweek said, eyeing Kenny.

"Yeah," And Kenny dropped his eyes then, his smile dimming, but not leaving. "That's 'cause I've already forgiven you."

"What do you mean, you've forgiven me?" Tweek asked. Kenny always seemed to know everyone else's business, all the time, and Tweek wasn't sure he liked it. He met Kenny's knowing gaze and swallowed. "You don't even know what I'm apologising for."

"Well, I'm assuming it's for acting like a giant prick for no good reason, but I could be wrong." Kenny's eyes were sparkling, the corners of his lips twitching up. He was laughing at Tweek and it made Tweek's face hot.

"Yeah, it's for being a giant prick." He said, voice quiet. He looked down at his hands because he couldn't look at Kenny's grin anymore.

"Listen," Kenny started, with a sigh. "I'm not mad at you. Well," He looked away. "That's not true. I _was_ mad. But, I understand. I guess I was, y'know, overstaying my welcome. Stealing your man." He said that last part with a wicked smile, his teeth showing. Tweek snorted. "Stan talked to me."

"For fuck's sake," Tweek said, even though he'd already guessed. "I told him not to say anything."

"Yeah, he told me that part, too."

"How much did _Craig_ tell you?" Tweek asked, and Kenny looked down at the menu, not meeting Tweek's eyes.

"He told me that you talked," Kenny said. "He told me you were feeling shitty. I, er," Tweek waited for Kenny to finish, but he didn't. Instead, he picked at the lace cover on the small table in front of them, pinching it between his fingertips.

Someone cleared their throat next to the table. A young woman looking incredibly out of place in her fancy cafe uniform, with shaved, shocking red hair and a tattoo that covered a whole half of her face.

"You guys know what you want?" She asked, pointing down at their untouched menus with her pen. Tweek thought it was pretty obvious that they hadn't.

"Oh, sorry!" Kenny said, with an ease smile. "Not yet!"

"I'll be back in five minutes," The waitress said, raising one incredibly thin eyebrow. Somehow, she reminded Tweek of Craig. Kenny picked up his menu as she left, his eyes skimming over the pages.

"You're picking the most expensive thing, aren't you?" Tweek asked, narrowing his eyes. It wouldn't surprise him. But Kenny looked up and laughed, his nose scrunching up in a way Tweek could only describe as adorable.

"No," He said. He showed his menu to Tweek, pointing at something that Tweek didn't bother to read. "Especially not when the most expensive thing sounds as gross as that."

They ended up getting those unfurling lotus flower teas that Tweek had only ever seen on the internet, in pretty, intricate glass teapots.

"There is literally no reason, ever, to charge nearly fifteen dollars for some fucking tea," Kenny said, even though he'd ordered it anyway.

"I think it's the location," Tweek said, but Kenny just grunted again. "It's kinda pretentious round here."

"It's still fucking stupid," Kenny frowned. Tweek didn't really get the issue. Before they got closed down, Tweak Bros. coffee was pretty damn pricey and he didn't hear any complaints then.

"You do know I'm paying though, right?" He asked. "So you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not actually gonna make you pay for me, idiot." Kenny said, a wry little grin on his face. Something in Tweek raised it's hackles at that.

"Alright, but I'm going to anyway," Tweek trailed off, meeting Kenny's eyes directly. Kenny smiled at him, but it wasn't his usual smile. It said _sure you are_ and Tweek knew, right then and there, he'd fight Kenny over it if he had to.

"So," Kenny started, after a lull. "You feeling better?"

"About Craig?" Tweek asked, wringing his hands. Kenny nodded. "Less like an afterthought, I guess," And then, quieter: "I'm sorry."

"I told you, dude, you're already forgiven." He said. Anyone who looked over would probably think they were on a date.

"Why did you bother with all this if you don't want an apology?"

“'Cause I want my friend back,” Said Kenny, surprisingly earnest, eyebrows pulled together. Tweek swallowed down a lump in his throat. Shame he couldn’t do the same with the guilt he was feeling.

“Shit. Kenny-” He started, but he didn’t know how to reassure him without just saying the word 'sorry' over and over.

"Y'know," Kenny said. "I'm kinda glad Stan told me what you told him. I, er, was kinda in the same boat."

"What do you mean?" Tweek frowned.

"Well, I didn't know what was going through your head but you were so _aggressive_ suddenly, and Craig talks about you constantly, and, I don't know," Kenny lifted his cup and sipped at his tea. "I mean, that's what I get, I guess, for barging in on someone else's relationship."

"You didn't barge in," Tweek muttered, stirring his tea so he didn't have to look into Kenny's eyes. "You were invited in. I didn't mean to, uh, make you feel unwelcome."

“You remember when we had dinner at Kilmer's, and we missed our train so we ended up walking round Costco for an hour?" Kenny asked, and Tweek smiled fondly. He remembered standing at the platform with Kenny while the cool air kept pushing his hair into his eyes. He remembered drinking a little too much and laughing a little too loud. He remembered Kenny picking up a bag of kitty litter off the shelves of Costco and daring Tweek to punch it till it split open.

"Yeah, 'course I do," Tweek said, smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"That's my favourite memory with you," Kenny told him. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Oh, Kenny, did you miss me?" Tweek asked, tone teasing. To his surprise, Kenny's cheeks went pink. His gaze dropped to the table. He didn't say anything, but he didn't look back up, clearly uncomfortable.

\-----

Kenny caught him up with everything that had been happening in his life lately, everything Tweek had missed out on, which turned out to be a lot.

Apparently he'd almost gotten fired from his day job twice over stupid shit, lost a tooth, and his sister, Karen, who was quiet and reserved and who Tweek had met once and hadn't found that interesting, was apparently starting at university.

"So," Kenny started when he'd stopped talking about his own life. "What's new with you?"

"Literally nothing. My boyfriend has a boyfriend now, that's literally it."

Kenny gave him a fake pout, his eyebrows drawing together.

"That's not it," He said, sounding almost disbeliving.

"Well," Tweek started. "Okay. Nothing new is happening, but I'm feeling differently about some stuff,"

"Oh," Kenny leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and he looked genuinely interested. Tweek's lips quirked upwards. "Like what?"

"I'm thinking about becoming a piano teacher."

"You should! I've heard you play! You're amazing, dude!"

Tweek looked over the table to find Kenny's eyes practically glittering. He looked so excited for Tweek, even if it was just a thought.

"It's just a thought, don't know if I'm actually gonna do it."

"You'll do great. So are you gonna be teaching kids or adults?"

"It's just a thought!"

In the end, Tweek payed for their food. He had to practically race Kenny to the till, but he won. Kenny got his revenge, though, and bought both of them (and Craig) pastries to take home. Bastard.

Tweek invited him back home, pastries and all, and they walked there, slower than they needed to, neither of them in any rush.

Tweek hadn't realised how much he'd missed Kenny until they were joking around again, laughing way too loud in the middle of the street. He was almost sad when his own apartment building came into view.

"Stan said something about you having a sugar daddy?" Tweek asked, because he was genuinely curious. He wondered if Kenny was embarrassed by it, because he'd never mentioned it himself. Kenny let out a single, breathy laugh.

"It was a phase I went though when I was younger," He said, with a shy little smile. "I genuinely think the rich get off on spoiling people."

"How did you even find someone like that?" Tweek asked. Kenny sent him a wink.

"Why, want me to set you up?" He asked, chuckling. Tweek pushed him away by his shoulder.

"God no," He said.

"I was gorgeous and charming and young, Tweek. How do you think?" Kenny said.

"You still are," Tweek replied. "Dickhead."

" _Tweek_ ," Kenny said, raising a hand to his chest, pretending to swoon like a woman in a regency drama. "I had no idea no idea your feelings for me were _so strong_."

"You're fucking unbearable," Tweek said, considering whether it would be funny or cruel to push him into the road.

"Also doesn't hurt that I'm hung like a horse." Kenny added, and Tweek pushed him, walking away quickly without a word. His friend started shouting at his back, his footsteps heavy and loud as he ran after him.

"It's hard to run with such a big dick, Tweek!"

"Fuck off!" Tweek shouted, laughing anyway. A little too hard, apparently, as he didn't notice when Kenny caught up to him, grabbing him around the middle.

"You're such an asshole," Tweek said, as he struggled half-heartedly to get out of Kenny's grip.

"True," Kenny said, and his arms around Tweek became less like a vice and more like a hug. "But you love me."

"If you say so," He said, voice low, and laughed at Kenny's over-the-top pout.

"I'm really glad I came out today," Kenny said, letting go of Tweek, and Tweek felt a strange loss.

"I was actually kind of scared," Tweek admitted, embarrassed. "Thought I'd lost a friend."

"No, not at all," Kenny said, and shook his head. Then, he grinned and wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders. "I don't give up on people!"

"Ow," Tweek winced. "Just use a knife if you're gonna stab me in the heart like that."

Kenny laughed, loud and unashamed. Tweek was such a fucking idiot. He thought about sliding his hand around Kenny's waist and letting it stay there, about pushing his hair back from his face to see his pretty dark eyes. Instead, he sat on his hands and kept his head turned firmly away.

\-----

It wasn't lost on Tweek just how careful Craig and Kenny had been over the past week or so to not be sexual when he was around.

They'd kiss in front of him, but the second Tweek was in the room, their tongues were back in their mouths, and their hands were by their sides and definitely not on each other. They acted like they'd been caught doing something awful. Sometimes, he went out with Wendy just to give them space to fuck.

He didn't know how to feel about it. He didn't need to be sheltered or coddled. But he supposed it was his own fault, having made such a fuss about the two of them being together. Thinking about that left a sour, sickening feeling in his gut.

Sometimes, he wished they'd just ignore him and keep going. Or let him watch. It bled over into his dreams, where he could kiss and grab both of them freely. He thought about Kenny's beautiful dark eyes and Craig's hands on his body and always woke up hard.

One night, near the end of Summer when everything and everyone was too damn hot, he walked in on them - too focused on each other to hear him. They were lying together on the couch, Craig on his back with his long limbs spread so far over the place with Kenny on his chest.

They were kissing, open-mouthed and _dirty_ , and Tweek stood in the doorway, gawking like a fucking idiot, with no idea what to do. If he left, it'd be awkward when he came home, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to interrupt them.

But watching them work each other over was, for lack of a better word, hot. Tweek could feel heat in his cheeks, heat in his gut. His hands were shaking. There was a dull thump next to him, and he looked down to see his bag, fallen to the floor because he'd been too distracted to keep hold of it.

He didn't know if he was surprised or not that neither Craig nor Kenny responded to the noise, just stayed wrapped up in each other. But the spell was broken for Tweek. He leaned down to grab his bag and leave when Kenny peeled himself off Craig and looked back at him, taking in Tweek's tomato-red face, not that Kenny's was all that better. His hair was mussed, like Craig had been grabbing fistfuls of it.

"Hey, honey." Craig said, breathless, and it seemed like the spell was broken for the two of them as well.

"S- um," Tweek said, forced back into action now that the attention was on him. He threw his bag over his shoulder, ready to bolt. "Sorry. Shit."

"Wait!" Kenny's voice interrupted him. But when he looked back up, Kenny and Craig were looking at each other. Communicating without words.

"Come over here," Craig said, as Kenny waved him in. He walked in to the room slowly, like he'd ruin the atmosphere if he walked too fast. Aniticpation and dread and arousal all twisted up in his belly, leaving him lightheaded. He was dizzy, his hands trembling. He hoped (a little desperately) that wherever this was going was a place where he'd get to watch his boyfriend make Kenny come.

"Stay," Craig said, when he was close enough, his hand reaching out to grab one of Tweek's, tugging him forward until Craig had him sat on his stomach, with Kenny on the other side of him. There was another hand, much, much colder, that slid over Tweek's stomach through his shirt, and rested on his hip. Kenny was wearing a cheeky little grin on his face when Tweek looked over, his cheeks painted bright red.

"You look scared," He said, rubbing his thumb into Tweek's hipbone. Craig's hand ran up his body to rest in Tweek's hair, and the twisting in his gut became more instense.

"Confused," Tweek replied, not taking his eyes off Kenny's. Kenny came in close, closer than he'd ever been, so close that their noses brushed together and Tweek could see each individual eyelash.

"Can I help with that?" Kenny asked, voice low, and Tweek answered by grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and kissing him.

Kenny's lips were perfect, chapped and scratchy, and they felt just like Tweek had thought they would. The twisting turned into a slow, burning feeling, eating Tweek up from the inside as Kenny's hand squeezed his hip, his fingertips digging into Tweek's flesh.

He could feel Craig taking heavy breaths underneath him, his stomach pushing against the backs of Tweek's thighs. His hand came up to run along the inner seam of Tweek's jeans, up and up until it met his hipbone, and he could feel the ghost of the trail on his skin.

He pulled back and looked down at his boyfriend, who had a look on his face that Tweek could only describe as reverence. His jaw was slack, his mouth hung open, and his pupils were blown wide, his gaze darting between both Kenny's and Tweek's faces.

Cold fingers curled around Tweek's chin and pulled his face away, and his lips connected with Kenny's once again, but that time Kenny's tongue was running along his teeth.He let out a soft, quiet groan into the kiss when Tweek sucked on his tongue and took his bottom lip between his own.

There were hands on his waist that pulled him back, ripping him away from Kenny, and manouvering him so he was lying with his back to Craig's chest. Tweek could feel Craig's heavy breaths, the quick rise and fall of his chest against him. He angled his head up, but he couldn't see his boyfriend's face, so he pinched the skin of Craig's throat between his teeth instead, and tugged the skin into his mouth so he could suck and kiss it.

Tweek could feel the two of them moving and shifting around him so that they could kiss each other, until his head was practically trapped beneath their heaving chests. He could hear Kenny's heart pouding and, without taking his mouth off Craig's neck, lifted a hand up to trail up over the waistband of Kenny's jeans and underneath his t-shirt. His fingertips ran over the smooth, warm skin of Kenn'y stomach and Kenny shuddered above him.

Hand slipped around his hips to keep him still so that Craig could rub up against Tweek's ass, his dick hard against him, and Tweek felt himself filling at the thought. 

A rush of cool air made him shiver as Kenny pulled away from where he'd been crushing Tweek's body against Craig's. Tweek got a good look at Kenny's face - lips red from kissing, cheeks flushed and hair mussed. He looked gorgeous. Devastating. Tweek's fingers found his nipple and Kenny let his head fall back, as Craig shifted around beneath him, throwing his shirt to the floor.

Kenny grabbed one of Tweek's legs in the dip of his knee, pulling it to the side so he could slot himself between Tweek's hips. Then, with purpose, he he brought his hips down to rub against Tweek's. Kenny kept up a steady rhythm of grinding down into Tweek, and pushing him back onto Craig.

"Wait, wait. Fuck," He heard Craig say behind him, shifting. The hips on his stilled, and so did Kenny. Tweek felt his stomach drop, hoping this wasn't the end of it.

"What?" He asked, as Craig manouvered himself out from underneath the both of them. He stood up and grabbed both Tweek's and Kenny's wrists, pulling them up out from the couch and into the hallway, where they could get to the bedroom.

Kenny broke off, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and leaving it, abandoned, on the floor next to Craig's, while Tweek let himself be pulled along. He was scared that if he waited, if he seemed to nervous or awkward, if he hesitated at all, that all this would stop, and he really, really didn't want it to.  
Instead he focused on getting Craig's pants off him the second they got into the bedroom. Kenny came into the bedroom after them, and immediately he attatched himself to Craig's side, kissing down his chest. Tweek got Craig's jeans down to his ankles and left them there for Craig to kick off himself. His own clothes had started feeling restricive, so he pulled them off, almost ripping his button-up shirt apart in the process.

He watched the other two as he struggled out of his pants, throwing them across the room. Someone reached out and pushed him backwards, so he bounced on the edge of the bed, but he had no idea who, the two of them were tangled together so closely.

He had to scoot backwards to avoid being crushed by the two of them as the fell onto the bed together, and Tweek watched their writing bodies move together. Craig was on his back, kissing Kenny like he was trying to suck the soul out of him, and Kenny had a hand wrapped around Craig's newly exposed dick, pumping him slowly.

Kenny reached out and tugged at Tweek's wrist, eyes opening and flicking up to meet his, prompting. With one ragged breath in, he started to run his hands over Craig's chest, moving behind him and pulling him up, so he sat back against Tweek.

The movement dislodged him from Kenny, but Kenny didn't seem to mind, he just moved on, wrapping his lips around one of Craig's nipples instead, while Tweek leaned down to sink his teeth into Craig's neck. 

Kenny kissed down Craig's body, and Tweek could hear his heavy breaths and soft sighs, could feel the rise and fall of his chest on his legs, as Kenny moved further and further down, until he slid off the bed to kneel on the floor. Craig took in a sharp breath when Kenny's hands slid up his thighs., followed by his mouth.

"Put your legs up for me," He said in Craig's skin, and Craig put his feet flat on the bed while Tweek slid out from behind him to lay him on his back.

"Kenny," He started. "Get the lube for me." Kenny rooted around under the bed with one hand, his tongue still tracing patterns on Craig's dick. Tweek smiled to himself. Figures that Kenny would know where they kept it.

While Craig was busy fiddling with the bottle, even as Kenny started to take his dick into his mouth, Tweek pulled his face closer, pushing their lips together in a hard, wet kiss.

Craig made soft, breathless noises into his mouth as he shifted around underneath Tweek. Tweek could feel a wet finger slide up his inner thigh and pulled back just as Craig started to rub those fingers against his asshole.

It sent a shock right through him, up his spine and it forced a high, keening sound from his throat. Craig spent a while making sure Tweek hole was as wet as it was going to get before he started to push one of his fingertips inside him. 

He worked Tweek open slowly, while heat blazed up and down Tweek's body, his hole feeling stretched and wet.

Craig moaned steadily into Tweek's mouth, one after another falling out of his mouth and into Tweek's, until he suddenly jerked back with a cry.

"What the fuck?" He yelled down at Kenny, who was looking up at the two of them, his face right next to a brand new bite mark in Craig's thigh.

"Feeling kinda unloved down here," He said, voice low, and pressed a kiss to the bite mark he'd left.

Craig reached down to tangle fingers in Kenny's hair just as Kenny dropped lower. Craig's whole body jolted, and it shoved his fingers further up inside Tweek, who gasped at the sharp jolt that sent through him.

Tweek looked over and saw Kenny with his face between Craig's ass cheeks, his tongue flicking over Craig's hole. Tweek didn't know how to touch him in the position he was in, so he eased Craig's fingers out of himself and slipped down next to Kenny on the floor, sliding his hands over Kenny's chest and stomach and getting a groan from him. He caught Tweek's eyes and gave him a smile that was somehow, considering the situation they were in, still adorable.

Tweek wrapped a hand around Kenny's cock, squeezing him curiously. He'd never held a cock that wasn't his or Craig's. It was exciting, and he wanted to see if he could learn to make Kenny come the way he could with Craig.

Kenny breathed heavily into Craig's skin when Tweek started to pump his fist, letting out muffled moans from between Craig's legs.

Tweek knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The hitch in his breathing let Tweek know that he was close.

Soon enough, Craig's back was arching against the bed, his thighs trembling as he cried out. Kenny's fingers dug into Craig's thighs as Tweek jerked him roughly.

As soon as Craig's back flattened out, Kenny pulled back to look over at Tweek with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Tweek didn't know who touched who first, but they were attacking each other, and Tweek ended up on his back on the floor with Kenny's mouth pushed firmly to his, his hand still wrapped around Kenny's dick.

Their hands were in each other's hair, running over each other's sides, and their lips were pressing together so hard that their teeth were colliding.

One of Kenny's hands slipped down between Tweek's legs, and he let out a small huff of laughter when he felt Tweek was open.

"Did you plan this?" He asked, and Tweek wasn't really sure who he was asking, so he shook his head at the same time Craig told him no.

"If I promise you I'm clean, can I come inside you?" Kenny asked, his voice low. He rubbed his fingers against Tweek's wet hole and Tweek shivered.

He moaned out loud at the question and nodded vigorously. He didn't think he'd be too good at forming words right then and there.

Kenny smashed their lips together, moving like he'd been jumpstarted. His hands were everywhere, his breath was on Tweek's face, and Tweek tried to match him.

"Shit," Kenny said, pulling back to root around on the bed before he pulled down both the pillows on Craig's side of the bed, and Tweek pushed himself up by his feet so Kenny could stick them underneath him. Out of the corner of his eye, Tweek noticed Craig moving to sit on the floor with them.

Craig ran a hand through Tweek's hair again and again, keeping it out of his face, as Kenny started pushing into him.

It was such a weird sensation, to have someone who wasn't Craig in his body. Weird, but exciting, new and wonderful. He felt himself stretching around the head of Kenny's cock, and let out a long, low groan into the air.

Tweek felt him sink into his body, inch by perfect inch, until his hips pressed flush to Tweek's skin. Craig let go of Tweek's hair when he was pulled up by his arm by Kenny, mashing their lips together. Tweek got to watch their tongues slide against each other, their jawlines both moving as they kissed, and he groaned and squeezed down around Kenny inside him, which got a choked sound and an uncertain thrust from him.

Kenny's hands dug into his hips, pressing him down into the rough carpeted floor, his hips finally moving, their skin pressing together with every thrust of Kenny's hips.

"Oh, god," Kenny said into Tweek's neck, and over his shoulder Tweek could see Craig kissing down Kenny's spine.

"I've had dreams about this," Tweek said, voice so low it was almost a whisper, into Kenny's hair. Kenny moved back to look at him through heavy lidded eyes.

He started to say something, but he cut himself off with a cry when Craig's head dipped down behind him. He buried his forehead in Tweek's shoulder, gasping against his skin.

Tweek pulled him up by his hair to kiss again. Kenny was louder than he'd expected, moaning into his mouth. Kenny sucked on his tongue and Tweek couldn’t stop the noises that rushed from him, gripping Kenny’s hair like a lifeline.

There was heat building in his gut, a pulling, tingling sensation in his thighs that had him babbling into Kenny's ear, so far gone that he didn't even know what he was saying.

He bit down on Kenny’s lip too hard, moaned too loud and lost himself. His throat was dry from all of his gasping and he was sure his hands were leaving bruises on Kenny from how tightly he gripped him.

The heat in Tweek's gut built and built until he threw his head back and pleaded for something- anything -that would make him cum. His whole body was on fire. Kenny fucked him so hard it was pushing him backwards, and he wrapped one hand around Tweek's dick. Tweek bit down, hard, on the junction between Kenny’s neck and shoulder as he came.

He felt Kenny stiffen against him, felt him throw his head back and thrust erratically. Kenny’s fingernails dug into Tweek’s hips as the blonde came with a silent cry and a full body shudder.

When Tweek pulled away, he saw a big, angry, red bite mark on Kenny's throat, nestled nicely between the purple lovebites, that had him swallowing and looking away.

Going to sleep after all that was difficult for him. He hadn't known whether cuddling or any of that shit was okay. They hadn't talked about it. He didn't know the rules.

Thankfully, blessedly, Craig pulled them both down on either side of him, like he was basking in it. But still, Kenny reached over and traced fingertips over Tweek's hand and 

Tweek still didn't know the fucking rules.

Maybe there were no rules. Maybe they were all just making the whole thing up.

\-----

Tweek woke up about four in the morning. The alarm clock was glowing directly into his face when he opened his eyes, still a few hours from waking the whole apartment up.

He looked over to see Craig and Kenny still wrapped up in each other, fast asleep. He untangled himself from the mess of limbs in his bed, stopping just for a moment to watch the way the other two seemed to instinctively curl into each other. It was cute, and Tweek was pleasantly surprised when no feelings of inadequacy, or bitter jealousy came from it.

For a night that seemed so monumental, the morning after was calm. Nothing catastrophic had happened while Tweek was sleeping. Aside from an extra body in his bed, nothing felt like it had changed. But Tweek didn't know that for sure. He didn't know the fucking rules. Maybe Wendy was right. Maybe they should have talked about sex at the very start.

Tweek walked down the hallway into the bathroom. He'd cleaned himself out before he went to sleep, but he was feeling sticky with sweat, so he turned on the shower and let the hot water fall over him. He could feel all the sore spots where he'd been squeezed or bitten too hard, a dull pain that throbbed under his skin. He pressed down on them all, a reminder that last night wasn't just another dream, that Kenny's lips really did feel the way Tweek had been thinking of, that him and Craig really did look that good kissing each other.

Kenny was at in the living room when Tweek walked in, sat on the couch on his phone in just his boxers and one of Craig's unzipped hoodies.

"Oh, hey!" He half-whispered when he saw Tweek in the doorway, a smile spreading over his face. Tweek couldn't help but smile back. He wasn't sure what their situation was anymore, but he knew he wanted it to carry on.

"Can you tell me how to use your coffee machine?" Kenny asked, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen. "I was trying to make coffee but there's all these different buttons I don't get."

"Sure," Tweek said, making his way into the kitchen. He hoped he could remember how to use it. It was a present from Craig's parents for when they had their own place, and Tweek had thought it was callous, maybe even a little cruel, of them to give him and Craig a coffee machine of all fucking things, but he appreciated the gesture.

Tweek picked a mug out of one of the cupboards and stared down at the coffee machine. God, it was intimidating. Craig knew how to use it but Tweek had no idea. He'd never even touched it. He'd never wanted to touch it.

"Uhh," He started, trying to figure out what each of the buttons did. "Are you sure you want coffee?" He asked, as Kenny came to stand next to him and turned the machine on.

"What, do you not like coffee or something?" He asked, looking warily at Tweek's hesitant fingers.

"Or something," Tweek said. "I don't know how to do it, you should probably ask Craig."

Kenny nodded, frowning, and turned the machine off again. 

The two of them ended up with hot chocolates instead, which was a little childish, but whatever. They went out and sat on the shitty lawn chairs on the balcony. It was still dark outside, but the sun was pushing up from the very edge of the horizon. The only thing that illuminated them was the lamp light that spilled through the open balcony door.

“So, what was North Park like?” Kenny asked, after a few seconds of silence. The orange light from the living room splashed over his profile, and Tweek couldn't stop staring.

“Shitty.” Tweek said. "Full of idiots. What about South Park?”

“Also shitty. But it’s home. I grew up there, and all my friends and family did too." Kenny said, looking out into the streets.

"This place is really pretty at night," He said, and Tweek snorted.

"Yeah, all these run-down buildings are beautiful," He mocked. Kenny just grinned.

"I don't know, man," He shrugged. "I've always kinda liked run-down buildings."

"Were there a lot of those in South Park?" Tweek asked.

"No, but they put up this godawful fucking shopping district around my house when I was ten," Kenny said. "And it fell apart and got all rusty and I dunno. I liked climbing on it. At night. I could see the whole town and it was just really pretty."

"That sounds nice," Tweek said, and he sounded a little less enthusiastic than he'd have liked to. "I don't really have any memories like that growing up." Tweek took a drink of his hot chocolate. "God, this stuff is sweet."

"I know," Kenny said, his nose wrinkling, though he kept drinking it anyway. "I kinda hate it."

"My parents used to own a coffee shop," Tweek started, and Kenny looked over at him. He didn't think he'd ever talked to Kenny about his parents. "In North Park. They used to make me work in the back. I ended up getting held back a grade 'cause I had to skip school pretty much every day."

Kenny just nodded for him to continue, listening, his eyes on Tweek's face.

"They, uh," He started, and then stopped. Swallowed. "Has Craig told you any of this?" He asked, and Kenny shook his head.

"I asked, but he said it wasn't his place." Kenny told him. Tweek didn't know how he'd feel if Craig had gone blabbing his past to everyone.

"Did he tell you I used to have a meth problem?" Tweek asked. He was almost disappointed when Kenny's face didn't change. He simply nodded again, cautious.

"My parents used to put it in the customer's coffee," He said, because he was a fucking coward. Kenny's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "No one knew for years."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Honestly?" Tweek said with a sigh. "I don't remember too much about it. I think it was a health inspection, and they couldn't hide all the evidence. I don't remember much about being a kid."

"No, I mean, what happened to _you_?" Kenny asked.

"Oh. Well, I was fourteen when it happened. I got sent to this rehab centre with a bunch of other teenage addicts. That sucked. That really fucking sucked."

"What about your parents?" Kenny asked, voice quiet.

"They went to prison. I've never visited, so I can't tell you how they're doing."

"My parents got busted for _making_ meth once." Kenny said.

"Ironic," Tweek huffed a laugh.

"Right? Me and my brother and my sister all got sent to live with this foster family," Kenny downed the rest of his drink. "They were so fucking awful. You could even speak wrong or you'd be punished."

"I'm sorry," Tweek said, because he didn't know what else to say. Kenny just shook his head.

"I didn't like talking much as a kid anyway. They never did anything to me, or Karen or Kevin. They ended up getting arrested themselves, and our parents got let out, so we got to go back home."

"With your meth-making parents?" Tweek asked, wary.

"You wouldn't believe how shit the South Park police force is." Kenny said.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Tweek replied.

"They basically checked the house every few months and just kinda left us to it," He said. "To be fair, though, they did stop. Dad told me my mom had done nothing but cry the whole time we were separated."

"You know, I told Craig all this and I don't think he knew what to say," Kenny laughed. "He just kinda grunted at me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Craig," Tweek said, laughing too. "Emotions aren't really his thing."

"He was _there_ for all my shit," Tweek said, and Kenny looked over at him. "Craig was the only person who kept in touch with me. We were the only two gay kids, and I mean the _only_ two, so I was kind of the only person he could talk to about all that shit.”

“So, are you two childhood sweethearts?” Kenny asked, with an obnoxious waggle of his brows.

“I mean. I guess." Tweek started. "We’ve known each other since we were babies."

“So, yes,” Kenny said, grinning. "You are."

“Sure,” Tweek replied. “What about you?”

“Me?” Kenny asked, looking over at Tweek like the question had surprised him. "I didn't really have anyone like that."

“No," Tweek said. "When d'you realise you were gay?”

“I’m not gay.” Kenny told him, and Tweek raised an eyebrow.

“Really? You’re dating a dude,” _And you fucked his boyfriend._ “And you’re gonna look me in the eye and tell me you’re straight?”

Kenny scowled at him, and Tweek realised he'd probably made a mistake.

“I’m not straight, either, dickhead. I’m bisexual.” He said, and he sounded angry, his voice raised.

“Ah," Tweek said, teasing. "You mean like the thing you tell people when you’re not ready to call yourself gay yet?”

"Fuck off, Tweek," Kenny’s scowl deepened. He slammed the ceramic mug down on the balcony floor with enough force to make Tweek worry he'd broken it.

“I’m just joking.” Tweek said, and he tried to sound soothing, but Kenny shook head and looked away. The sowl was gone, and he looked almost disappointed. “Alright. Clearly I’m not as funny as I thought I was.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to piss you off.” Tweek said, and Kenny sighed.

“Yeah. S'fine.” He said, though his expression hadn’t changed. He started rooting around in his pockets, not looking at Tweek.

“So, did you come out?” Tweek asked, breaking the silence with his awkward question, which was better than more silence. “As bisexual?”

“Yeah, 'course I did. Well,” He winced. “No, actually, not really. I started dating a boy and not one person was surprised about it. Bastards.”

“Your parents?”

“Oh, my mom’s always supported me, no matter what, even if she’s not always a great mom,” Kenny pulled a half-smoked blunt out of his pocket with a triumphant smile. “My dad is one of those 'hate the sin, love the sinner' kind of people, so that could be worse, I guess. Then again, he married a woman half his age so who gives a shit what he thinks?”  
Tweek laughed, as Kenny fished a lighter out of his pocket.

“Your mom is half your dad’s age?” Kenny nodded, putting the blunt in his mouth and lighting it, a cloud of smoke following as he let out a breath. He passed it to Tweek, and there was a not-uncomfortable silence as Tweek put it in his mouth and inhaled.

"That's not enough to get high," Tweek said, and Kenny just shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Tweek asked after a pause.

"Oh, God."

"No, no, it's nothing bad," Tweek started, putting a hand on Kenny's chest. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like an asshole,"

"Oh, _God_."

"No, listen. I just want to know how serious you are about Craig."

"Deadly," Kenny said, without missing a beat. He looked up to meet Tweek's eyes.

"Well that's not vague at all." Tweek said, and Kenny rolled his eyes.

"You're such a prick in the morning," And then, before Tweek could defend himself: "I'm serious about Craig. Like, in it for the long haul, planning my future with you both in mind kind of serious. I don't know what you're worried about, but I'm not playing with Craig."

"That wasn't what I was getting at," Tweek said. "I never thought that."

"Then what were you getting at?" Kenny asked, snippy.

"I've got a future to plan too, man. I just wanted to know if you were gonna be part of it," Kenny shut up then, sitting back against the shitty, ratty lawn chair.

“Not to sound like a pussy or anything, but I really have missed you.”

“I know. I’ve missed you too,” Tweek grinned. “You pussy.”

\-----

Tweek resisted the urge to slam his palms to his ears, instead trying desperately to focus on what Ms. I've-decided-to-bring-my-three-screaming-kids-into-a-busy-coffee-shop had to say.

The whirring of the machines was driving him insane. His head was pounding, but he tried to breathe through it. One of the customer's kids was kicking the counter repeatedly while she did nothing to stop it, and another one kept asking him why his face "looks like that" and laughing.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked the woman when he realised he hadn't heard a word she'd said. She frowned at him, her lips pulling back into a scowl, and Tweek steeled himself for whatever she was about to throw at him.

"I _said_ ," She started, pointing to a little section of the glass display case with one slice of chocolate-orange cake left. "I want three of these little cake things, and-"

"We only have one of the chocolate orange cakes left, ma'am," Tweek said, as another one of the kids started kicking the counter.

"Can you not make any more?" She asked, veins starting to pop on her forehead.

"Not right now, but-"

"Why not?" She shouted. Tweek winced, his headache getting worse. He brought one hand up to clutch the side of his head. "Is there no one else working here? I-"

"Actually, I think I can check in the back room, see if there is any." Tweek said, already slinking away from the till, already knowing there was nothing in the back room. He sent a quick mental apology to everyone else there before he ducked into the break room.

Wendy found him in there about ten minutes later, slouching on one of the couches with his phone above his face. She sat down heavily next to him.

"Does this count as your break?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. Tweek shrugged, putting his phone away.

"Sure," He said. "Is that woman with the three kids gone?" He asked, and groaned when Wendy shook her head.

"She yelled at Guy." Tweek winced.

"I'll bake him a cupcake or something," He said, and Wendy's gave him an unimpressed look.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You hate it here."

"This is the only thing I'm good at," Tweek said. He didn't know anything else. He'd tried looking for any jobs but the one he was working now, but experience and grades mattered and he didn't really have either of those.

"We both know that isn't fucking true," Wendy said. "And there are like, courses you can go on where they teach you skills for work. Y'know. Stuff like that."

"But until then, I've got bills to pay." Tweek told her, because that seemed way too easy.

"Please," Wendy rolled her eyes. "You're not living alone. I'm sure Craig will be able to help you out while you look for a new job."

"I-" Tweek started, but Wendy interrupted him.

"You look exhausted all the time, you're clearly miserable. What the fuck is keeping you here?"

"I don't know," Tweek said, thumbs digging into the inside of his sleeves. It sounded like a cop-out and he knew it. But it wasn't. He was scared.

"Do you think I'd be a good piano teacher?" He asked out of the blue, and Wendy gave him a strange look, one eyebrow raised.

"I mean, I've heard you play," She said. "And I think you're great at it. So, yeah, I guess. Do you _want_ to be a piano teacher?"

"Yeah, a little." Tweek said, one of his fingernails picking at the skin of his thumb.

"So then do it," Wendy said. "Get out of this hellhole."

Tweek left his job that day unemployed and in tears. His hands were shaking when he opened the door to his apartment. He didn't know how Craig would react. He guessed he should have talked to him about it first. But Craig had always been good at taking things in stride, so hopefully this time wouldn't be any different.

He hung his coat up when he walked in, instead of throwing it on the floor.

When Tweek walked in, Craig was sitting on the couch, drinking coke from the bottle in his underwear. Tweek smiled.

"Hey, gorgeous," He said, sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch.

"Hi, honey," Craig replied, one hand coming up to run through Tweek's curls.

"I've had a really shitty day at work," Tweek said, and suddenly, in the comfort of his own home and the safety of Craig's arms, he was close to tears. "I did something really stupid."

"What did you do?" Craig asked, frowning, his fingers unravelling one of Tweek's curls.

"I quit," Tweek said. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, but I can't fucking handle being there any more."

"That's okay," Craig said, with a sigh that let Tweek know that it wasn't really okay. "I'm proud of you."

"Are you sure?" Tweek said, nervous suddenly.

"Yeah, I am," Craig said. "You hated your job, right?"

"Yeah," Tweek said. "I've kinda left us in the lurch, though."

"Not really," Craig snorted. "We're not gonna be homeless any time soon." He pulled Tweek's head closer to rest on his chest, the other hand coming up so he could take a swill from his coke bottle. "You got any idea what you wanna do now, honey?"

"I was thinking," Tweek took a breath. "I was thinking about becoming a piano teacher."

"How would that work?" Craig asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I don't know yet," Tweek said, and Craig grunted beneath his head. "But I found this leaftlet in the city asking for piano teachers, and I thought I'd see if they were still looking, then go from there."

"Not a great plan," Craig said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't mean to quit my job," Tweek said, defensive. He pushed himself up from Craig's chest. "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"I'm not mad at you," Craig said, but that wasn't the point.

"But?" Tweek asked, and Craig sighed.

"But nothing," He tried to pull Tweek back down, but he wouldn't go. "I'm glad you're out of that shithole."

"But you don't like that I didn't have a back up plan."

"Well," Craig said, sounding frustrated. "Yeah? It's kind of a stupid idea."

"Yeah, okay," Tweek said. "It was a stupid idea."

He flopped back on the coach while Craig groaned at him, which he chose to ignore because it wouldn't make anything better. He pulled his phone out instead.

"Tweek," Craig said, voice flat. And then, when Tweek didn't respond: "Don't ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you," Tweek said, not looking up from his phone screen. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You're being childish," Craig said, and Tweek shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"You're being an asshole!" He shouted, twisting in his seat to look at Craig.

"I'm not, I'm being practical," Craig said, like Tweek was an idiot.

"A practical _asshole_."

"Alright," Craig started, rolling his eyes. "I'm not trying to upset you. I just don't want you to end up in another job you hate. 'Cause then this becomes a cycle." There was silence then. Tweek didn't know wha to say, trying to stubbornly stay angry even though Craig did have a point.

"You still have the number from that leaflet?" Craig asked, after a silence.

"Yeah," Tweek said, sounding petulant even to himself. He winced. "I'll call them in the morning."

"Thanks, honey," Craig said, in that tone he used when he wanted to placate Tweek. Craig reached out and hooked a finger around one of Tweek's. Craig didn't like to say sorry with words, he did it with little touches instead. Tweek rolled his eyes, his irritation fading fast, and twined his fingers between Craig's.

\-----

_From: Kenny_  
To: Me  
are you up?? i just got off work 

Tweek woke up to his phone buzzing next to his ear, the little blue light of the screen making him squint in the dark bedroom. With a groan, he sat up in his bed. Craig was still fast asleep, his noodle limbs spread out all over the place. One of his arms lay across Tweek's stomach and Tweek, very carefully, put it down on the mattress.

_To: Kenny_  
From: Me  
you just woke me up. what is it? 

Tweek lay back down, throwing his arm up over his head. Next to him, Craig groaned.

"Honey, go to sleep," He said, his voice rough and scratchy. Tweek rolled over onto his side so he could press a kiss to Craig's forehead.

"Sorry," He said, and Craig let out another groan as Tweek got out of bed completely. Trying to be as quiet as possible so Craig could go back to sleep, he put his feet into his slippers and grabbed the first piece of clothing off the floor. 

_From: Kenny_  
To: Me  
sorry lmao  
go back to sleep 

Asshole.

_To: Kenny_  
From: Me  
i'm already awake now  
dickhead  
what's up? 

Kenny sent a bunch of little moons and Zzz's which, despite everything, made Tweek smile. He didn't get any new messages for about ten minutes after that, and he considered just going back to bed, but then there was a tentative knock on the apartment door, and Tweek opened it to find Kenny stood in the hallway, a grin on his face that was far too wide for so early in the morning.

"Let me in Tweek, it's fucking freezing out here." He said, gloved hands rubbing his forearms.

"It's five in the fucking morning, Kenny," Tweek whispered back, and Kenny's smile just got wider. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed your beautiful face," Kenny said, stepping into the apartment and shrugging off his wet coat. He looked good in his work clothes. It was just a black shirt and pants, but it looked amazing on him. "Obviously."

Tweek just hummed at him, unconvinced. Kenny hung his coat up in the coat cupboard instead of throwing it on the floor like Tweek did. Craig probably appreciated that.

"C'mere," Kenny said, and when he pulled Tweek close to wrap his arms around him, Tweek could smell alcohol on him. Just as he was about to return the hug, to hold Kenny as tight as Kenny was holding him, there were cold hands thrust up the back of his shirt that made him let out a very embarrassing high pitched noise.

"What's your fucking problem?" Tweek whisper-shouted, pushing Kenny away by his shoulders, though there was no point because he was pretty sure everyone within five miles had heard the noise he'd just made. "You asshole."

"You're like a walking heater," Kenny told him, between laughs. "I couldn't resist."

"Whatever," Said Tweek, closing the apartment door while Kenny took off his shoes. "Just get in here. Asshole."

Kenny was still grinning when he pulled Tweek down onto the couch with him, so they were sat very, very close.

"Are you drunk?" Tweek asked, and Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Some girls at work bought me a couple of drinks," He said.

"You're the bartender, are you even supposed to be drinking?"

"It's not against the rules, if that's what you're asking." Kenny said, grin back on his face. "Why, are you _jealous_?" He asked, drawing the word out. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"You're freezing," He said. "You want a blanket?"

"Yeah, sure," Kenny said, giving Tweek a flat, unimpressed look for not playing along. Tweek got up off the couch, holding back a grin. Him and Craig didn't really have blankets, so Tweek ended up bringing back one of their fluffier towels, only to have Kenny pull him down onto the couch with him to wrap them both up in it. It seemed there was no escape from Kenny's freezing cold hands. He only grumbled mildly when Kenny's hands found their way into his shirt again, just resting on his skin. He ran his fingers through Kenny's wet hair.

"Hey, Tweek," He said, and when Tweek looked down, Kenny's fingers hooked around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't know how to respond at first, but the kiss was chaste and Kenny's hand tugged at his skin insistently, so he closed his eyes and kissed back.

"What was that for?" Tweek asked when Kenny pulled away.

"I dunno," Kenny said. "Wanted to."

"Didn't know we were kissing," Tweek said, and Kenny pulled back, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious?" He asked, like Tweek had just said something ridiculous. "'Cause the last time I was here-"

"Yeah, I know that," Tweek said, his cheeks heating up. "I just didn't think that- Y'know. That we were- I don't know, whatever," Tweek moved to get up but Kenny held him back down.

"Did you not want to?" He asked, holding onto Tweek's arm.

"I mean, I liked it," Tweek said, and god he felt like a fucking teenager again. "But I didn't think you were interested in me, y'know, outside of Craig."

"So, do you just like, not own a mirror?" Kenny asked, still very unimpressed. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"I know what I look like," He said. He wasn't bad looking, but he'd been with Craig for years and years, and so being attractive for other people didn't matter to him that much.  
"Didn't think I was your type."

Kenny's only response was to kiss Tweek again, angling his jaw up so he could press their lips together. Tweek ran his fingertips over Kenny's exposed throat, and got a quiet little groan for it. Tweek when he pushed his tongue against Kenny's mouth and Kenny opened up for him with a smile. They kissed with no rush, and without the promise of anything more, like last time.

\-----

Tweek woke up way too hot, with someone else's hair in his mouth and legs tangled with his. He glanced down to see Kenny's dirty blonde hair fanned out around his head, while he clung to Tweek, his chest steadily rising with slow breaths.

Kenny was a surprisingly deep sleeper. He didn't seem to notice when Tweek slid out of the bed, just grumbled to himself and curled up into himself. Tweek didn't want to wake him up anyway. He worked nights on weekends, and Tweek guessed he might appreciate being left to sleep.

Craig wasn't in the bed, and Tweek took note of all three of their clothes, folded up neatly on top of the dresser, and he smiled to himself.

"Hey, babe," Came Craig's voice as soon as Tweek walked into the living room. He was sat on the couch with his ridiculously long noodle legs stretched out, laptop in his lap.

"You working on something?" Tweek asked, sitting down next to Craig, who hummed at him in response.

"I've been looking up music teaching stuff online," Craig said, grunting as he sat up from a postion he'd been in a while, showing Tweek the laptop screen. "Y'know, resources and shit. And it turns out there's like this, online database where you can put your details."

"Come and look," Tweek crossed the room to stand next to Craig, who was balancing his laptop on one thigh like an idiot. He slid down on the couch and took it from him, only to see that some of his own details were already entered. "I started one for you already."

"I thought you didn't want me to teach piano?" Tweek asked, and Craig frowned at him.

"Uh, no. I just wanted you to stop and think," Craig said, still frowning. Even then, it was a little irritating still, but Tweek let it go. He looked back down at the screen, which had all of his basic information, the other fields more specific and waiting to be filled out. But he looked over some other profiles while Craig watched over his shoulder, all of them looking professional and gaining hits.

Tweek swallowed.

"Thank you," He said, quietly, regretting acting the way he did the other day, and Craig slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're welcome," He said, watching the screen while Tweek figured out the website.

"Hey, guess what," Craig said after a pause, his lips pulling back into a smile, showing his teeth. Craig didn't smile with his teeth often.

"What?" Tweek asked as he pulled out his phone, unlocking it to show Tweek a picture of himself in bed with Kenny sleeping next to him, both of them in their underwear, arms wrapped loosely around each other. Tweek went to grab the phone but Craig held it well out of reach, using his spidery limbs to keep it away from Tweek.

"Craig, fuck, someone's gonna see that."

"Then I'll have an excuse to brag," Craig said, his smile even wider. He looked so nice when he smiled like that, so Tweek gave up and flopped back down onto the couch, at least trying to make it look like he was unhappy about it. Craig put his phone back in his pocket, smile etched onto his face.

A small shuffling noise came in through the doorway, and Kenny walked around the corner, dressed back into the clothes he'd been wearing last night, in his black shirt and pants (that probably would have been creased if it wasn't for Craig), with his hair all messy and his eyes still bleary. He picked the laptop up out of Tweek's lap without a word, set it carefully on the floor, and then threw himself down over both Craig and Tweek's laps.

"You guys talk too loud," He said, closing his eyes and pretending to snore.

"Go back to sleep," Craig told him, and regretfully, his smile had dimmed, and he was forwning down at Kenny. He poked his face. "You're up until, like, five on weekends."

"Four," Kenny corrected. He waved Craig's hand away from him. "I'm good. What were you guys talking about?"

"Craig put a picture of us as his home screen." Tweek told him, and Kenny looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"Us, together?" Kenny asked, and he sat up when Tweek nodded, holding his hand out to Craig. "Lemme see."

The corners of Craig's lips lifted up again as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"That's adorable," Kenny said in a quieter voice when Craig showed him the picture.

"Tweek hates it," Craig said, and the prick sounded almost proud of himself.

"I don't hate it," Tweek said. "It's embarrassing."

"You hate it," Craig decided for him. "Besides, I've got like, no other pictures of you two together."

"We could take some?" Kenny offered, and Craig shrugged, eyes still on his phone.

"Sure, but this one's staying."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rewriting and rewriting and rewriting this fic since late january, and it's not perfect but i've learned a lot writing it. this is the longest and most ambitious thing i've ever written and the first draft was so different lmao. i probably could have spent more time on this but i would have been tweaking it for the rest of my life, and tbh i kind of wanted to just move on toward the end. i have over 80 fic ideas in my drafts i've been desperate to get to but i've been working on this for so damn long LMAO
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic if you made it this far, and if you'd like you can find me on tumblr @ twennies.tumblr.com  
> my ims are always open if you want to scream about twenny w/ someone


End file.
